The berries were just the beginning
by piepie1289
Summary: What if the game makers didn't stop Peeta and Katniss in time and they ate the Nightlock? How would the Capitol deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

I lie in bed not wanting to get up. It is another boring day helping out in the shoe store. Yes shoes, i know it can get boring but i still love my family. "Get up Ivy, your breakfast will get cold!" My mother shouted. i crawl out of my bed and go down to the kitchen. We were having oatmeal, again. I know i should be thankful, since it is a lot more than most people get here in district 12. I sigh and start to eat my breakfast.

My brother, Mason's eyes were glued on the t.v. "whats going on so far?" I knew the 74th games where probably almost through since there was only 3 people left. And surprisingly all of the tributes from 12 are still alive i'm not complaining its just weird. The gigantic surprise is that the game makers and President snow of all people is allowing 2 victors.

"oh, uhh Cato just fell and the mutts are slowly eating him." Mason said with a disgusted look on his face. "oh that's nice" i said sarcastically. finally Katniss shot a arrow at him to end his misery. Wow we actually have not one bot two victors this year at least i thought. "The rule that two victors could win, has been provoked" The game maker announces. Why did't I figure this out? Of course they weren't going to let two people win that would just make people think they could over rule the Capitol they would never allow someone to do that would they?

Of course Katniss or Peeta would never want either one of them to die. They have been love sick the whole games witch is kind of sweet and romantic but at the same time it makes you kind of sick. Some people say it was just a way to get more sponsors but the more I watch them the more i see the love they have for each other. I wish i had someone that made me feel that way but at the same time I really don't. If i have children there would be the possibility of having to watch my kids go in the arena and I couldn't do anything but watch.

Then I see something never done before Katniss pulls out some berries and gives some to Peeta. I like how that girl thinks. If both of them die, they won't have their victor and then the capitol wouldn't have any thing to torture us with until the next year, and if they stop them they will have two victors and yet again the capitol would have lost. They start to count down from 3. Once they reach 1 they pop the berries in their mouth and the game maker tries to stop it but it was to late, the damage has been done. They killed them self's for love, some thing i could never do. It was actually a brave act if you ask me suicide is usually never a brave act but in this circumstance I think it was. They proved the capitol wrong by not giving them there victor.

The television went dark and black. I laughed "I wonder what the Capitol would do about that!" The whole family laughed with me because they didn't know what was just about to happen.

Later that day...

After a long (and boring) day at the shoe store we went home and turned on the T.V. because we heard that there would be mandatory t.v. again. It was probably about what happened this morning. As we turned on the T.V. President Snows face showed up on the T.V. "I am very sorry to say that we will not have a victor this year." Everyone in the audience awwed and sighed. "but," he continued. "I think now is a good time to announce our quarter quell! The audience cheered but also looked puzzled and i was too. President Snow took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and read; "Since you never know when a war will start, there will be another reaping" I really wasn't prepared for what he was about to say "Next week."

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN ok i hope you liked my new story and i will update soon (maybe even another chapter tonight)**


	2. Chapter 2

I just sat there shocked. Scratch that we all sat there shocked. Of course, how could i have thought that they would just not let there be a victor. How are we supported to believe that that was set 75 years ago and this is just a coincidence. I know its not a coincidence. I go to bed frustrated. I just lie in my bed thinking about Mason. He is only 12 and he will have to be reaped again. This is why i don't want to have kids i would worry about them every day just hoping they wouldn't have to fight for there life. After a while i go into a not so welcomed sleep.

*two days later*

Today is reaping day. I don't know why, but i am more nervous then any other reaping. I guess i don't have to be that worried my name is in 17 times but its defiantly not as bad as some people. As we get to the get to the Square, Mason and I get separated and I have to go to the 17 year old's while he has to go to the 12 year old's. I really hope he is safe. I can't volunteer for him if he is reaped since i am a girl and he is a boy officiously.

A perky Capitol woman named Effie, I think walks on stage "welcome, welcome!" she says way to happily. "As always, ladies first!" This is it. My stomach turns in to a little ball and i hope with all my might that she won't call " Ivy Westbrooke!" she says interrupting my thoughts. It takes me a minute to process it in my mind. She just called my name and I am going in the arena. I slowly walk on stage and i almost fall over because my legs are so wobbly. "Ivy Westbrooke everyone!" she starts to clap and slowly everyone starts to join in except my best friends Alice and David.

Well at least my brother is safe. "Mason Westbrooke!" I spoke to soon.

**thank you everyone who is reading this it means a lot to me. sorry it is so short but i will make a longer one for the next chapter. Well this is my last chapter for tonight! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

I just sat there in pure shock. Not only am I going in to the arena, my dear brother is going in too. I wish i could just wake up from this nightmare but sadly this is real. Of course the escort has the brightest smile on her face. Of course, more entertainment for the capitol. She is probably thinking of all the parties she will be invited to. She probably doesn't care about us one bit.

"oh my stars! I bet my buttons you two are brother and sister, am i correct?" She says while bating her long Capitol eyelashes at us. My brother looks like he is about to cry and i am feeling a bit choked up my self. No, i can't cry, i have to be strong for my brother. I pull my brother in a concerned hug. "I will take that as a yes. Ivy and Mason Westbrooke everyone!"

Effie pushed us into a room for goodbyes. I don't know if I can talk to anyone without crying. First my mother walks in with a single tear on her face. I know it must be hard, since she is losing at least one of her children, but most likely both. She embraces me in a hug. "I... I will keep Mason as safe as possible." That's all i could manage to say. If i said anything else i would burst out crying. "you need to try and keep yourself safe. Maybe... maybe if you and your brother stick together, one of you can come out alive. I just nod its all i can manage to do right now. If one of us come home, it will have to be Mason not me, not if I can do anything about it. All of a sudden peacekeepers push my mother out the door. It was probably the last time i will ever see her.

My father comes next. at first he just looks at me that says I wish I could do something but I can't. Then he strangely hugs me. He is not the kind of person to hug anyone. "I am so sorry I... I wish I could do something, anything." my dad says softly. "I know. But you can't just promise you will be strong. Be strong for mom, be strong for me and Mason. The strangest thing that I have seen today happens and that's including Effie's hairstyle. My dad started to cry. As soon as I try to tell him its alright the peacekeepers push him out the door and I am left alone.

About one minute later, a way too happy Effie come to take Mason and me to the train. The thought of a person being so happy about kids killing each other makes me sick. But yet there is a Capitol full of them. As we walk on the train I am shocked at all the expensive things in this train. There is so many things that would pay to feed every kid in every district for a year. I suddenly feel sick and run to my room. I hear Effie yell "manners!" but i don't care. About 5 minutes later I hear someone walk in the room. "What do you want?" I said coldly. I know that was rude, but i wasn't in the mood. "you won't even talk to your own brother? Shame shame." I hear him joke. "Oh I thought you were Effie." I replied. "oh my god, my footsteps sound that cheerful?" I laugh, I haven't laughed at all today and i forgot how good it felt.

"Look sis, I know its hard, but we will get through this." he replies kindly. "No we won't! The best we could do is one of us get home at that's really unlikely!" i yell. I probably shouldn't have, all the color was drained from his face. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that." I said and I meant it. "Its fine and i know its true. Look district 12 really needs a victor and if one of us is going to win, it needs to be you." He said seriously. "No, you need to get home. Our family needs you." I reply knowing he wouldn't let me. "Our family needs you as much or more than me. Besides a 12 year old has never won before!" he stated. "There is a first for everything! Look we both want to protect each other so why don't we be allies?" i say "well duh, of course we will be allies. Now, i am exhausted. I am going to bed." He said tiredly. I sighed. I laid in for a while thinking of what in the world i can do to get Mason home safe.

**Okay so this chapter is longer than the last one. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! I finally got a mocking Jay pin I feel like i'm apart of the rebellion! So what did you get for Christmas? tell me in a review and while your there, write a review! Thank you and Merry Christmas and may the presents be EVER in your favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I want to give a shout-out to everyone who reviewed. Keep on reviewing! Happy holidays! Can you believe 2014 is only a couple of days away? Okay I won't keep you waiting anymore, on to the story!**

"Wake up! Today is a big, big day!" Grrr I really don't want to get up, especially because today we arrive at the Capitol. I pretty much have to roll my body out of my bed. I throw some clothes on and put my hair in a bun. I not as interested in fancy clothes as most of the merchant children. I don't see the big deal. As I walk in to the dinning room, a sweet, decadent smell fills the air. I see gigantic plates of waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and many types of foods I have no idea what they are.

I fill my plate up, and see a drunk Haymitch walking into the dinning room. Well barely walking, almost crawling. "where's the beer?" Everybody, our mentor that is in charge of keeping us alive! I roll my eyes. "so, what do you think we should do when we get into the arena?" Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Do we have to talk about this now?" That just makes me angry. "Oh I'm sorry we want to save our lives, we will just let you drink your beer in peace." "Thanks sweetheart someone who actually understands me!" He slurred. His he serious? "I was being sarcastic!" "Of course you were, okay, lets just get through today. Now your prep team is going to make you go through so many pains its like going though a mini games." He couldn't be serious, could he?

two hours later...

He wasn't kidding. They would do anything just to make you look good. Why would anyone in there right mind, would let someone hurt them on purpose just so the would look good? Well i guess no one is in there right mind in the capitol. Finally, after they are done waxing every hair off my body, they take me to my costume designer.

This is it, I get to see the costume that makes me look like a fool before I die. They just have to kill our pride before we go in the arena, right. Maybe the costume won't be so bad, the costumes weren't that bad last year. A surprisingly, normal looking man came in the room. The only mark of the capitol was a small line of gold eyeliner on his eyes. "I am sorry that this happened to you. I am Cinna and I am here to help you make a appearance." wow, that's not what I was expecting.

He pulls out a dress, it was pretty simple actually. It was a regular black dress, but it was kind of heavy. I put it on, and then Cinna comes over and pushes a button that I didn't even know was there. all of a sudden bright flashes of red, orange, and yellow flow through the bottom of the dress. It was quite beautiful actually.

Before I knew it we were on the chariot. My brother was in a suit that was just like mine except it was the flames were coming out of the dress. My brother grabbed my hand and we put our hands in the air showing we are package and there is no way you can separate us except by death, and I know that is exactly what the Capitol is planing.

**I hope you liked it! I need your help. what should the arena be like? Help me out by telling me what you think and while your there, Review! Thanks for reading! I may update today if I get 3 reviews by the end of the day. Bye for now!**


	5. author's note

**I got my first follower! I know it may not be that big of a deal to you, but it its to me! I want to give a shout-out angelofmusic4ever Thanks for following! (sorry for the people that thought this was a chapter) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know no one reviewed, but I got bored so I am giving you this one free be. Only this one time though. Please review! Its what keeps me wanting to finish the stories! **

Everyone thought the chariot ride went great so maybe we will get a sponsor or two. At dinner, Haymitch finally got to the strategy plan. "Okay, what are you two good at doing?" He asked. "Well, I am not that good with weapons. Well, not that I know of" He rolled his eyes. "I am really good with survival skills and I know pretty much every plant known to man which ones heal, which ones are safe to eat, and most important, which ones are poisonous." "How did you learn all of that?" He asked. "I read a lot, I wanted to become a healer when I grew up" I used past tense for a reason. " Looks Like we have our selves a egghead. Well I guess we can work with that, You need to try and learn how to use a weapon or get a ally that can. What about you Mason? What can you do?"

"Well I never have used many weapons before..." He slowly got quiet. "He is really good with a knife! You know those knifes that you throw all the time." I give Mason my best just go with it look." "Yeah that. I do that, you know because that's what I do." god I could hit my head a billion times on the table right now. "Nice try egghead. Now go to bed, you will need your rest if we have to completely start from scratch." God I could hit him right now so hard!

the next morning...

"get up its a..." I interrupt her "BIG BIG DAY. I KNOW!" "Manners!" Then she shimmies out of the room. I know that was mean, but god that felt good. My brother walks in laughing. "Looks like someone is in a good mood." Mason said between laughs. "Not funny!" Then i start to laugh. "Okay, maybe it is a little. Now we better get to breakfast before we get yelled at about our manners." "Oh no! Not etiquette! Lets go."

"Hello sunshine heard you are in a good mood. Nice going egghead." I roll my eyes at my new found nickname. "Hey, at least I know 5 times more than you do! This stuff may save my life!" I say defensively. "Oh I never said it won't save your life, but your still a egghead." My brother chokes on his orange juice because he always thought it was stupid to study this stuff. "Aww did we annoy you? Well its time to train, you can get your anger out there."

When I get there, we are late, of coarse. "Oh district 12? Finally decide to show up? Go over there you missed instructions. But, I bet you don't care, since you don't care to get here on time." I roll my eyes and go over to the bow and arrow section. I shoot and miss, of course. I hear the Careers laughing at me but I don't care. I go to the knife section and of course the careers follow me. They can't miss a good show before they kill me right? I take a knife in my hand it actually felt good in my hand. I throw it and to my surprise, it hits right in the heart. what? that can't be true its my first time! The Careers look as surprised as i do.

One of the Careers walk over to me, I think she was from district 4. She has red hair that flows when she walks and green eyes that shimmer in the light, she is pretty and innocent looking, but I know better. "Let me guess, your here to make fun of me." Yes I know, I wasn't being friendly, but i really didn't feel like dealing with career drama right now. "What? no! I came to tell you nice throw." she said with her eyes shimmering. That made me feel rude and i know i should feel that way because I was being rude. "I'm sorry." "Its fine. I'm Ginny" "I'm..." "Oh I know who you are." That was kind of creepy

"so whats your skill other than knife throwing?" Oh I see, someone from 12 may get in her way and she is trying to see my strengths and weaknesses. "Sorry don't really want to say that because, you know." "oh I get it. I was just thinking we could be allies." she said giving me a award winning smile. "Really? Why me? Why not the careers." I ask. Why would she want to be with me? "because, they just care about killing, and I really don't want to do that." "wait," I ask. "If you don't want to kill, than why did you volunteer?" "Because, my dad made me, he said that at 18 I had to volunteer or I would be a disgrace to him and our district. I couldn't disappoint him." "Okay, fine" She looked puzzled? "What?" "I will be your ally, but I will have to talk to my brother." A smile spread across her face "Thank you so much!"

Later that night...

Everyone was quiet, so I decided to break it. "I met someone that could be allies with us. "Who?" He sounded surprised that anyone would want to be our ally. "Ginny Jones" He dropped his fork in shock. "A career? Why would they want to be our ally?" "I was talking to her and she is really nice, please just give her a chance." "Wow a career that is nice, I have heard it all. Look she is just going to kill us! I am going to get some air."

Mason's pov...

I run out the door before I can get any grief from my sister or anyone else. Is it so bad that I need to think about this or at least meet the person? As I walk I hear Voices It is Ginny and the other boy from district 4. "Why are you going to be allies with a person from district 12?" "Look, I was watching her, and she is really good, she was just trying to hide it. If I just can get her to trust me and be my ally I can get rid of her and her brother in there sleep. Its as easy as that!"

My jaw drops. I know what I have to do now, get my sister away from her.

**Thanks for reading. sorry about that cliff-hanger but I will upload a new chapter soon! Good night and may the odds be EVER in your favor! Review and keep the arena ideas comeing!**


End file.
